¡ENAMORADO DE LA MAESTRA BITTERS!
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Despues que lo salvo ELLIOT descubre la mas perfecta Musa en la señorita BITTERS. Es un Amor Imposible, pero los opuestos se atraen. ELLIOTxBITTERS (?)


_HOLA Lindos._

_ Bien ya habia publicado esta historia u.u pero no se que paso que se borro a los segundos tonto cel_

_Olvidando eso: Esta es una locura mia, esta pareja no existe, pero como mi lado de Fan no puede evitar enparejar a todos los personajes, nacio este Fic XD (aclaro ELLIOT no es poeta en la serie, casi ni aparese mucho que digamos, pero mi mentecita lo hizo en Poeta para este Fic) espero lo disfruten y no me Maten n.n_

**"ENAMORADO DE LA MAESTRA BITTERS" **

15 Años atrás; en el salón de clases de la señorita BITTERS. Un joven Rubio con lentes terminaba de leer un poema, muy emocionado frente a sus compañeros.

ELLIOT: y por toda la alegría que me das, cada día al despertar, no puedo evitar soñar que te llegare a Besar.

Sus compañeros lo vieron indiferente

ELLIOT tenia una sonrisa que no se apagaba por la indiferencia. Hasta que la señorita BITTERS no soporto más y le grito con Rabia.

BITTERS: ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡ELLIOT NOS TIENES HARTOS A TUS ESTUPIDOS COMPAÑEROS Y A MI! ¡CADA DIA LEES ESA HORROROSA POESIA QUE NUNCA TE LLEVARA A NADA! A ¡NADA!

ELLIOT: Pero señorita BITTERS no puedo evitarlo ¡TENGO LA POESIA EN EL ALMA!

BITTERS: Entonces estoy segura que tu futuro será ¡MISERABLE!

Todos en el salón comenzaron arrojarle bolas de papel a ELLIOT

El se cubría el rostro con su libro de poesía, mientras miraba que la señorita BITTERS rompía una foto en su escritorio. Siempre se pregunto ¿por que esa escalofriante maestra le gustaba romper los sueños de sus alumnos? ¿Será que jamás tuvo uno? ¿Oh quizás lo tuvo y no se le cumplió?

Bueno los años pasaron. En la actualidad ELLIOT es maestro de la misma escuela donde estudio su niñez

Sigue Amando la poesía. Le sorprende que su Maestra a un sigue dando clases.

ELLIOT: y por eso se termina escribiendo en versos. La poesía es un puente para expresar lo que sienten en forma Artística.

ELLIOT miraba muy sonriente a sus Alumnos

Ellos se dormían por el aburrimiento. El timbre de salida sonó, todos salieron corriendo a la vez

ELLIOT guardo sus cosas y salió caminando muy despacio del salón, iba muy sonriente, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que su ex-maestra ahora compañera, venia flotando por el mismo pasio. A pesar de los años esa mujer a un lo asia sentirse inseguro, en todas las reuniones ella le decía que no había llegado hacer nada en la vida. BITTERS le aterraba, pero siendo la única mujer con la que convivía a diario, no podía evitar ser amable con ella.

ELLIOT: Hola… señorita BITTERS… espero pase un buen día.

BITTERS lo vio de con mirada fria, con un tono siniestro dijo.

BITTERS: Hola ELLIOT, podrías servir de algo por una vez en tu miserable vida, asiéndote a un lado para no obstaculizar mi ¡CAMINO!

ELLIOT: claro…

ELLIOT se iba hacer a un lado y dejar a BITTERS pasar, pero recordó algo muy entusiasmado.

ELLIOT: por cierto señorita BITTERS, le recomiendo usar el nuevo programa de poesía que le recomendé a el Director y ya a probo. Da excelentes resultados por ejemplo: la alumna GAZ ha dejado de golpear a sus compañeros, ahora se expresa escribiendo lo que piensa.

ELLIOT mostro unos poemas escritos por GAZ

Un aura lúgubre emanaba de ellos, por tener los escalofriantes sentimientos de GAZ.

BITTERS solo le gruño molesta, empujo a ELLIOT y siguió su camino. ELLIOT dijo para si.

ELLIOT: Ella no cambia.

Ya era tarde la escuela estaba bacía. ELLIOT caminaba a la salida, estaba algo distraído pensando en un poema que escribiría para sus alumnos; que no se percato que el piso por el que caminaba, estaba en mal estado. Se abrió un gran agujero que hizo caer a ELLIOT, sacándole un aterrador grito de ¡AUXILIO!

ELLIOT: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

ELLIOT sentía que caía a ese agujero sin fin. Cuando de repente sintió que era sujetado por uno de sus brazos

Sacándolo de ese agujero, colocándolo sin cuidado en el suelo. ELLIOT tenía los ojos muy serados, pero al sentirse seguro en el suelo, los abrió, viendo que la señorita BITTERS lo había salvado.

BITTERS: ELLIOT podrías dejar de ser tan torpe, casi caes en el ¡ACIDO!

ELLIOT intento recuperar el aire y calmarse, pero?

ELLIOT: ¿Acido?

ELLIOT se asomo a ver en el agujero del suelo, vio un enorme Mar de Acido.

ELLIOT: ¿desde cuando ahí un Mar de Acido debajo de la escuela? …

BITTERS: desde que las oxidadas cañerías de los baños se desbordaron, esa asquerosa sustancia se trasformo en Acido.

ELLIOT: ¿por que nadie me lo había dicho?

BITTERS: ni que fueras tan importante para que se te notifique todo lo que pasa en la escuela, ¡AHORA LARGATE!

ELLIOT se paro y recogió sus cosas

Vio a BITTETS y el Mar de Acido por ese agujero, pensó un segundo y sonrio.

ELLIOT: Señorita BITTERS usted me salvo la vida ¡YO IBA A MORIR!

La señorita BITTERS dijo en tono sarcástico y molesto.

BITTERS: felicidades. ¡LARGATE!

ELLIOT vio fijamente a esa mujer

Le debía la vida. Jamás se había detenido a ver de esa manera a esa misteriosa mujer, su expresión vacía y escalofriante, su Altura tan Elegante, su moño tan bien peinado, con esas interesantes canas, su piel tan única con un toque amarillento, su atuendo negro tan largo que aumentaba su misterio, sus gafas que cubrían sus ojos dando la intriga de como serán. Esa mujer tenia algo que hasta ahora notaba ¡ERA HERMOSA! una Misteriosa Musa, ahora tenia una imagen para los versos de sus poesías.

ELLIOT comenzó a imaginar que Mil flores caían del cielo y una enorme y bella luz emanaba de BITTERS.

ELLIOT arrojo sus cosas y corrió muy feliz donde ella, levantando sus brazos en dirección a su Musa, le grito sonriéndole como un niño.

ELLIOT: ¡GRACIAS!

ELLIOT abrazo sin pensarlo a el delgado y frio cuerpo de BITTERS, sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, se sintió sonrojado pero demasiado feliz, olio ese aroma a sufre que tenia el cuerpo de BITTERS, por alguna razón Amo ese aroma.

BITTERS se quedo quieta un segundo, tapando con Indiferencia y frialdad, el hecho que se había quedado impactada y sonrojada por primera vez en su vida. No recordaba que alguna vez un aborigen masculino la hubiera abrazado así con esa entrega, menos uno tan Ridículo que oliera a Dulcitos y Florecitas.

BITTERS gruño con rabia para que ELLIOT la soltara, no quería que ese ridículo es Alumno suyo se diera cuenta que estaba sonrojada y que no podía moverse, uso el tono mas seco y escalofriante para asustarlo.

BITTERS: ELLIOT te recomiendo soltarme y alejarte, oh yo misma me encargare de que te trasfieran a los salones subterráneos ¡DONDE LE DARAS CLASES A EL ACIDO!

ELLIOT vio sonriendo el rostro vacio de BITTERS, la cual había luchado por borrar su sonrojo.

ELLIOT: Gracias por salvarme señorita BITTERS, jamás olvidare que le debo la vida.

BITTERS solo le gruño indiferente. ELLIOT se atrevió a besarle su helada mejía

Eso hizo a BITTERS abrió los ojos como platos. ELLIOT la soltó, recogió sus cosas y salió saltando, entre mil nubes imaginarias de algodón, saboreando el sabor de esa piel en sus labios.

Se había "ENAMORADO" de su escalofriante ex-maestra. Parresia una ¡LOCURA! pero lucharía por conquistarla.

BITTERS lo vio irse, sintiéndose Ridícula; como un Ridículo abrazo la había hecho sentirse sonrojada y dejado inmóvil. Debió habré dejado caer a el Acido a esa niñita de ELLIOT, pero ni ella misma sabia ¿por que lo había salvado?

Durante la noche ELLIOT soñó, Que giraba en círculos tomado de las manos con la Maestra BITTERS, en un hermoso prado de Rosas rojas.

Después de la noche mas Mágica de su vida. Se alisto para ir a la Escuela y ver a la mujer que lo había Enamorado.

ELLIOT llego a la Escuela

corrió a el salón de clases de su amada, con un gigantesco ramo de Rosas, con una sonrisa sincera y ojos Enamorados.

Mientras todos los alumnos de la clase los miraban impactados, y a la vez admirando el valor que tenia por intentar ser el Pretendiente de la Maestra BITTERS.

ELLIOT se puso de Rodillas frente a ella.

ELLIOT: buenos días, señorita BITTERS.

Los ojos de ELLIOT brillaron más.

ELLIOT: luce especialmente bella hoy, por favor acepta estas Rosas que me la recordaron por su belleza y aroma, sobre todo elegancia.

Todos en el salón estaban completamente impactados, como podía ser que alguien pensara esas cosas de la Escalofriante Maestra BITTERS. Ella tenía un leve sonrojo, que obviamente no dejaría notar

Vio con odio las Rosas y se marchitaron, tomo a ELLIOT de la camisa y lo aserco a su rostro viendolo vio con rabia.

BITTERS: deja de hacer el Ridículo ¡ELLIOT!

ELLIOT le dio una sonrisa tímida sonrojado. por primera vez no sentía miedo de BITTERS, ya no la miraba como su escalofriante ex-Maestra, si no como la mujer que Amaba.

BITTERS lo arrojo con Rabia por las ventana, asiéndolo salir del salón entrando por la ventana a el suyo, golpeándose bruscamente en la pared. Sus Alumnos lo vieron indiferente y nadie se paro ayudarlo.

ELLIOT se paro quitándose los trozos de pared de su ropa y cabello. Dio su clase muy sonriente, entre suspiros, les conto que había encontrado a su Musa de poesías, que estaba profundamente Enamorado de ella.

ELLIOT: ¡Y POR ESO ESTOY TAN FELIZ! ¡SI!

Su alegría se nublo un poco al ver a la alumna GAZ comer molesta en clases. El le dijo que no se permitía comer en clases, la alumna GAZ hizo un escándalo, gritando de forma escalofriante que odiaba a su Hermano. Eso asusto a todo el salón y a ELLIOT

Pero lo olvido rápido, tenia mucho que hacer para conquistar ese duro corazón que Amaba con Entrega.

Durante un **MES **ELLIOT tuvo mil detalles con BITTERS, le escribía poesía, daba Regalos, obsequiaba flores a diario.

Mando a escribir su nombre con una avioneta, que el piloteo para hacerlo mas romántico. BITTERS vio con los brazos cruzados el gesto

ELLIOT se emocionó cuando vio a BITTERS observándolo pilotear, que la saludo muy feliz, se distrajo cosa que hizo que perdiera el control de vuelo y se estrellara.

BITTERS solo observo con mirada fría y no fue ayudarlo. Ella había destrozado las flores y botados a la basura los regalos, todo eso le traía malos recuerdos.

Una noche, después que ELLIOT salió del hospital por el accidente en la avioneta. Estaba sentado en una banca de un parque solitario, llorando.

BITTERS pasaba por ahí, por pura casualidad del destino, oh porque la verdad quería saber si estaba bien por lo del accidente, pero claro no se lo preguntaría y menos en la escuela, prefería verlo ella misma, al verlo llorar se sentó en silencio a su lado.

BITTERS: ¿que Rayos te pasa ELLIOT?

ELLIOT se seco las lágrimas y la vio muy triste, ya estaba cansado de luchar.

ELLIOT: es por usted señorita BITTERS ¡YO LA AMO! y usted nunca sentirá nada por mi, ¡HAGA LO QUE HAGA! ni las flores, los detalles, los Poemas, escribir su nombre en el cielo, nada funciona ¡DE QUE OTRA MANERA PUEDO DEMOSTRA QUE LA AMO!

BITTERS uso su tono mas seco.

BITTERS: Tu no me Amas. solo estas ridículamente agradecido porque salve tu inútil vida.

ELLIOT la vio directo a los ojos.

ELLIOT: se equivoca Señorita BITTERS. estoy muy agradecido con usted por ello, pero eso solo fue el puente para logra ver la gran mujer que es, su fuerza, elegancia, su deleitoso Misterio. Desde ese momento la vi diferente, como la Musa más perfecta para mi vida. Pero bueno en la historia la mayoría de los poetas no somos correspondidos, tenia Razón señorita BITTERS la poesía nunca me llevo a nada a ¡NADA! usted ni leyó mis poemas.

ELLIOT bajo su mirada muy triste como jamás en su vida, no podía evitar llorar, Enamorarse era lo que siempre había soñado, como todo buen poeta, pero ahora que había Amado sentía el dolor de la desilusión.

BITTERS sintio que algo dentro de ella Latía, se sentía tan Ridícula por lo que iba a decir pero ya no quería seguir escuchando esos lloriqueos, seria ¿porque ELLIOT se miraba muy Ridículo llorando? oh ¿porque a un que no quisiera admitirlo le comenzaba a doler verlo así?

Durante ese Mes los pequeños y grandes detalles de ELLIOT, la asían sentir tantas emociones que ella misma marchitaba por orgullo, por lo que sea, deprimía esos sentimientos. Pero al ver a ELLIOT llorar sin parar era demasiado, si saber porque se sonrojo y dijo en tono firme.

BITTERS: si los leí… no eran tan malos.

Los ojos de ELLIOT brillaron con esperanza.

ELLIOT: enserio los leyó ¿le gustaron?.

BITTERS se cruzo de brazos, con expresión seria pero sonrojada, sin saber si era de vergüenza por haber leído y disfrutado algo tan cursi y ridículo, oh porque a un que se negaba así misma tantas atenciones de ELLIOT la isieron sentir algo por El, durante ese Mes.

ELLIOT: no sabe lo que significa para mí que los haya leído señorita BITTERS, eran los sentimientos que hizo nacer en mí.

ELLIOT se seco las lágrimas, sonriéndole ampliamente.

BITTERS lo vio a los ojos fingiendo indiferencia y frialdad, pero sin poder borrar su sonrojo. ELLIOT aprovecho ese momento de soledad, para preguntar algo que necesitaba saber ase mucho.

ELLIOT: señorita BITTERS disculpe que pregunte esto pero ¿porque están fría?, siempre lo a sido, ¿oh alguien la hizo así?

BITTERS pudo ábrelo Matado y Torturado, por preguntarle algo así de privado. Pero bueno ese tema ya no le importaba ni afectaba.

BITTERS: tu vez un pretendiente una vez. En la época que se daban flores y chocolates en SAN VALENTIN. en nuestro primer San Valentín le Regale chocolates, y otra le Regalo Carne, obviamente se fue con ella. Eso dolió así que prometí no volver a tener sentimientos, ni un ridículo sueño.

BITTERS había hablado con una completa frialdad, en serio eso le había dolido, influido en su personalidad. pero ya lo había dejado atrás. Ahora ELLIOT podía entender porque BITTERS era así, marchitando los sueños de sus Alumnos. Había Amado y le habían roto el corazón. ELLIOT tomo sus frías manos y la vio a los ojos.

ELLIOT: lamento mucho lo que le sucedió señorita BITTERS, y no se como alguien fue capas de cambiarla por Carne. Pero yo enserio la Amo por lo que es, una mujer Admirable, ah trabajado duro toda su vida educando las nuevas generaciones, es tan Elegante, fuerte, correcta, estricta, el globo tipo de Maestra perfecta, prepara a los Estudiantes para vivir la realidad y para mis ojos es la mas bella, mi perfecta MUSA.

BITTERS sintió tan extraño pero a la vez agradable, el contacto de las cálidas manos de ELLIOT con sus frías manos. Ese Ex-Estuante podía ser, Ridículo, Inútil, Patético, lo que fuera. pero tenia mucho valor al intentar pretenderla, aun que jamás lo admitiría El la asia sentir como Jamás en su fría vida, con todas sus atenciones y detalles que sin saber cuando ¿quizás desde aquel abrazo? Se había Enamorado de ese joven poeta rubio, ojos soñadores cubiertos con gafas.

ELLIOT la vio tiernamente unos segundos, Ella le gruño molesta y lo jalo a Ella.

BITTERS: ¡QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO!

BITTERS lo beso en los labios con una gran intensidad. ELLIOT le correspondió sin creérselo, mas feliz que jamás

Al fin su MUSA le correspondía sus sentimientos de Enamorado.

Ambos siguieron con sus vidas como hasta ahora. ELLIOT siendo el Maestro positivo y alegre. BITTERS siendo la Terrorífica Maestra fría. Pero estando juntos como Novios frente a todos, es una Relación que nadie entiende ¿como alguien como ELLIOT puede estar Enamorado de la Maestra BITTERS?

Simple El pude ver mas haya de lo que aparenta, entenderla y Amarla tal como es, porque a veces algunas Relaciones para los demás no tienen sentido?

Porque el Amor no entiende de sentidos, solo de entrega.

**(FIN)**

_JAJAJA ese par quedando juntos XD quien lo diria, espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer esta cosa Rara de Fic._

_Nos vemos._


End file.
